Nico, Interrupted
by tjw242
Summary: Nico, after suffering a mental breakdown is sent to Lake's Meeting Home For The Mentally Insane, knowing he doesn't belong there. Nico's not properly crazy, but he learns a lot from the bunch he meets at Lake's Meeting- Percy, Frank and Hazel. Along with the cast of HoO, Nico sees there may be more there than he thought. Rated for reasons (yaoi & violence) Mortal!AU [A Percico Fic]
1. Experience Of A Lifetime

**Nico, Interrupted**

****Hey guys, all I'm gonna say is I own no characters from Percy Jackson, and also the chapter lengths will be really messed up in this story. I guess that's just how I feel about the things that happened. The following is (partially) based on some of my actual experiences (just think of Nico as me, but I've changed peoples' ages and also the timeline, y'know, for ****_drama_****) so flamers are totally welcome, who thought I'd want to actually be complemented for my writing? Hehe, He… Yeah. Enjoy.**

**_Warning_****: will contain yaoi, swearing, self-harm and very mature themes****

* * *

><p><em>~1~<em>

Despite being carted off to the loony bin, Nico was relieved.

Since he was fourteen and began experiencing depression, suicidal thoughts and minor psychosis, he'd been enchanted by the idea of a place where no one would judge him, because they would be accepting him for what he was. Crazy.

Fourteen was when he finally snapped. Since he was ten, he'd been suppressing anxiety issues, only experiencing panic attacks once or twice a year. Then things went downhill in years seven and eight, and that was the genesis of his cutting. Nico knew why he did it— a feeling of being grounded, real, lucid, was what drew him to the pain.

Then there was a strange clear patch for most of year nine. He cleaned up his attendance, and was even accepted into some subjects above year ten for the next year. Then, with two panic attacks in the same week, he grew desperate and careless, and was soon caught shredding his arm with a razor blade. That night had been terrible— to his mother, he'd always been a good boy, strong, because that was the face he always put on. When she came into the bathroom, and Nico smeared blood all over the tiles trying to hide his cuts, the look on her face broke Nico's heart a thousand times over. Disappointment. Disgust. Shame. But worst of all, pity.

Nico had been incredibly independent from a young age- with his father out of the picture and his mother focusing on taking care of herself, Nico taught himself everything he needed to know. Usually from books, if it was something trivial or academic, but he was street-smart, too. The young Italian earned the trust of local gangs, was even poked at by the Mafia, but Nico was only learning, not interested in more loyalties to keep. He would never get involved or take drugs, he simply wasn't interested. He just liked learning. Spending hours at the library or talking with people in the street, he was only ever home to sleep. But that was the harsh reality of it all.

His father was CEO of _Hades Inc._, a huge company that dealt in the trading of specialist labourers. Nico knew who his father was, and only disliked him for leaving his mother after a poor one-night-stand. When he was younger, he'd make up stories about Hades actually being the god of the underworld, trading the souls of mortals to other gods. He would frequently make up stories like these, to hide from the much less fantastic truth.

Right now, that truth was he was getting his ass hauled to an insane asylum.

The first thing Maria did was call the hospital, requesting an ambulance. Well, actually, the first thing she did was swear in Italian and bless Nico, probably hoping her son was possessed and not actually suicidal. Nico had stood up, shouted into the phone it wasn't necessary, and then proved to his mother it wasn't serious by cleaning up the cuts in front of her. Thinking back, Nico had just wanted to calm her down, and maybe convince both of them he still had some sanity left, but to Maria, her son was a professional cutter. The ambulance came and took them both away.

Turned out, after all of the fuss of a few days in hospital, Nico was not only suicidal, but malnourished and had a Vitamin D deficiency, of course all of that was peppered with depression, minor psychosis and about a million other things that had fucked up Nico's psyche.

Maria had stayed by Nico's side and cried the entire night, making Nico feel guiltier than he ever had before.

That memory played around and around in his head as he walked into the front office of Lake's Meeting Home for the Mentally Insane. His mother was with him, along with the psychologist from the hospital and a guard, to make sure Nico didn't freak or make a run for it or something. As if; the place was more like a prison than "Home".

Nico was keeping his cool as he was checked into the new hospital, but as files were exchanged and the day grew later, Nico became a bit nervous. He didn't know when he would next see his mum, and would be analysed while being surrounded by _properly_ crazy people. Hehe, _"properly crazy"._ He tried not to laugh at his own words, because bursting out laughing for no reason in an asylum is not a good look.

Before Nico could begin to look around and analyse the place he would call home for at least the next six months, his name was called. Nico turned to the front desk and saw a hospital attendant standing next to the front desk with a wheelchair. Nico was struck.

"I… I can walk." He said, giving the wheelchair an untrusting glance. _A wheelchair, seriously?_

The hospital workers had obviously been through this before, and gently explained they couldn't go anywhere in the hospital if he wasn't seated. Nico knew it had been a long, stressful day for everyone, and knowing he was as ready as he'd be, despondently went and sat in the stupid thing. His mother gave him a small smile and small goodbye, which Nico weakly returned. They both knew he wasn't, how had he put it before? Oh yeah, _properly crazy,_ Maria just thought Nico would benefit from some time away from her and her sickness.

Nico just wanted to be alone. Preferably in the dark, if a wardrobe was really too much to ask.

Nico's driver introduced himself as Chris, and Nico civilly and politely introduced himself back. It would probably be important to be on the good side of the guards, if he wanted to get acquitted soon.

Down hallway after hallway they went, Chris buzzing through security doors and locking them behind him, until Nico was completely and totally lost. _Not having your bearings for six months would be enough to make anyone crazy,_ Nico thought. Finally, Chris said this was his room, pulling over at an open door among many. Nico stood up, and looked at his humble abode.

_A cell,_ would be the only way to describe it. Devoid of any colour or emotion, it had a bed, a bookcase and a shitter. Nico sighed and stepped into the room, flinching at the crash of the door behind him. Chris said he'd come and get him at dinner.

Nico looked around. Shitty bed, check. Empty bookcase, check. Miniature bathroom to the side that looked like it belonged in Saw, check. Wow, he'd just signed up for the true experience of a lifetime. Hell.

* * *

><p><strong>**Yup, short crappy first chapter. I've written the rest, but please review if you want me to publish it :3<strong>

**Sushi for all****


	2. Your Two?

****By the way, _"deadly", _when said here in Aussieland is meant as something's great :P****

* * *

><p><em>~2~<em>

Nico fingered the worn copy of Homer's _The Odyssey _that had been slipped under his door. 

Really, first twenty minutes and he's already getting secret messages from crazy people? Geez.

Inside the cover was a note with scratchy handwriting.

_What's your two?_

Nico, thank-God, had no idea what that meant, and was only pulled from his rousing as all of the cell doors in his corridor opened. Nico tossed the book onto the top shelf of the aluminium bookcase, and headed for the door. He figured it was pretty staple to follow the flow of people, so, looking at the ground, he headed in the opposite direction of where he and Chris had come from minutes earlier. Just around the corner from the corridor that housed his room was a huge common-area, with tables and chairs, and, to Nico's incredibly sarcastic delight, crazy people. They milled about, some sitting, some standing, but all of them being crazy. What made Nico sick to his stomach was the sheer amount of old people. Ugh. Nico didn't like socialising anyway, but the elderly were even worse. Don't even get started on _crazy _old people. There was one girl who even looked younger than Nico's fifteen years, and Nico would've approached her if the wasn't curled up next to the wall, staring at the floor like it was trying to kill her. He simply stood there, trying to ignore the itching on his arms and just focus on what Chris had been telling him. _Once a day, you'll meet with Leo— he's a councillor of ours, and a really good one. You have him, and the girls have Reyna, who I hear is nice, too. If you want to swap, just let someone know._

Great. Not even an orientation, but Nico looked forward to talking with someone sane.

He'd always been afraid of fully opening up to the councillors at his school, knowing it was policy to tell a parent or guardian if the child was a danger to themselves or others. Nico had never truthfully shared his thoughts with anyone, and hoped he'd feel comfortable enough around this Leo guy to work through some obvious problems that had been marinading in his head for years now. _Really, _Nico thought to himself with a small laugh, _it's not like it's policy to tell my parents and I get in trouble— I'm already in the loony bin!_

Someone calling his name aroused Nico from his thoughts.

"Nicky! Nicky, here!" Okay, someone _nearly_ calling his name. Nico followed the voice, and saw two boys sitting at a far-off table. Trying to look as invisible as possible, he approached them.

They looked sane enough, and at least they looked his age.

One was kind of Chinese-looking, with short dark hair and sharp features on a chubby face and stocky body, calmly sitting with his tray of food on front of him. The other, though, was tall and lean, with longish, black, windswept hair, a bit like Nico's. He was standing and waving an arm in Nico's direction. As he got nearer, he saw just how defined the taller boy's features were— striking green eyes, sharp cheekbones and a solid chin, all on what looked like a decently muscled body.

"It's Nico, actually," He said once he was close enough. The older boy settled down, and patted the bench beside him with a friendly grin.

"Well, _Nico_, care to join us?" He said upon Nico's hesitation. Thinking he had nothing to lose, Nico sat down.

"Not much of a talker on your first day, huh?"

Nico just looked at him.

"I get it. Well, welcome," He said, extending a hand. He didn't seem to take offence when Nico didn't take it.

"This charming devil is Frank." Nico nodded to the boy who was digging into his noodles.

"And I'm Straighforward," The boy said, extending his hand again at Nico, "Some say Frank and I aren't related, but as twins our names are-"

"Ro roar ot," Frank managed throughout his noodles, pausing to swallow, "He's Percy."

Nico turned back to _Percy_, who had a mischievous grin playing over his face, obviously caught in the act. Nico finally took his hand, much to the boy's delight.

"I hope you got my message?" Percy said once they were sitting down again after showing Nico where to get his tray of food. Nico shot his new friend a glance.

"The book?" And upon Percy's expression added, "Oh, yeah. I had no idea what that was… All about…"

Percy turned to him, suddenly serious.

"Well, as you may've guessed, it's pretty important to know just how crazy people are around here, so Frank and I came up with a stats system." Nico was intrigued, even if Percy ended up being _properly_ crazy, he enjoyed conversing with him.

"Level Ones are the not crazy and harmless, which I'm guessing you are." Nico quickly nodded.

"Good, that's you and me both," Percy said with a grin.

"What about Frank?" The other boy's eyes lifted to meet Nico's, almost daring him to say something more. Thankfully, Percy pulled his attention back.

"Frank's like a One-and-a-half," He said quickly, continuing before Nico could ask anything else.

"All these senile old fools, and you and me, we're Ones. The Twos are the sometimes-crazy, harmless-at-the-best-of-times-but-not-always bunch," Percy said, pointing to a few distinct members around the room, including the girl Nico had initially spotted.

"The Threes are the fully crazy but still harmless groups," Percy pointed to many of the older people around the room, "and Fours are… For lack of better words, _properly crazy._"

Nico almost shot milk out of his nose. Oh yes, he and Percy would get along.

"The fully crazy, rip your heads off, types." Percy continued, ignoring Nico's spit take. Frank pointed right between Percy and Nico, and they all turned to see, at the back corner of the room, one of the few inmates who was sitting alone. A blond guy who mustn't have been much older than Percy was sitting with his back pressed against the wall, the look on his face screaming: _I feel like I'm back in prison! _But what really unnerved Nico was that _he_ was watching _them._

Nico quickly turned away, his vision landing on a couple sitting at the other side of the room. They consisted of a girl who almost looked Native American, curled up on some huge, blond, bulking brute's lap, whispering to him and stroking his face.

"What about them?" He asked, inconspicuously nodding in their direction. Once Frank and Percy saw who he was talking about, they spun back around faster than Nico to the Level Four guy.

"Oh goodness…" Percy started.

"Don't even— just…" Frank hung his head in his hands, and Percy took over again.

"Level Fives, do not look, certainly do not approach, do not _anything_ if they are near, you got that?" He had grabbed Nico's arm, making the smaller boy look into his eyes. Nico nodded fearfully, getting more unsure of this place by the moment. As if sensing his discomfort, Percy's grin was suddenly back.

"Anyway, a more one-on-one stats system that Frank and I made up is: you get two words or short phrases to describe how you ended up in this hellhole." Percy said with a smile.

"Percy's making it sound a lot more complicated than it is— it's just the two top things that make you crazy, like the rest of us." Frank ignored Percy's scowl, "For _Perce_ here, bi-polar and minor psychosis all the way."

"And for Frank, MPD takes the cake for both of his points." Interrupted Percy, obviously not happy Frank stepped on his moment. MPD Nico recognised as Multiple Personality Disorder. Now Nico got what Percy was talking about— Frank being a _one and a half._

Frank was sometimes someone else, and that someone else was sometimes dangerous. Right. Nico looked back up at the two boys, who were looking at him expectantly.

"Oh, right. Um…" Nico paused to gather his words, "Suicidal… Tendencies…?" Nico used the phrase all those damned doctors had come up with, and continued when nobody interrupted.

"And… Depression, I think." Percy grinned.

"Deadly." He commented, _You have no idea, _Nico thought to himself, but could tell it was a complement. He had never met anyone who understood how Nico could actually _love_ his "problems", and smiled nervously back at Percy.

Suddenly, Clarisse came to mind. Nico inwardly shuddered— the girl had been Nico's friend until he trusted her enough to bring up how he was depressed, and she told the school psychologist. No consulting Nico, no trying to talk it through with him first, nothing.

"You okay there, Nico?" Nico looked up at Percy's concerned face.

"Yeah, I'm just… This chicken is horrible." He said, knowing he must've looked green around the gills. Percy just laughed and commented on the food too.

_~ O ~_

Later, as Nico was making the short trip back to his room, Frank pulled him over.

"Hey, Nico, I know this is a lot to take in on your first day, so don't actually feel like you have to do anything, okay?" Frank gave Nico a genuine smile and Nico was genuinely grateful. Then he noticed the absence of Frank's "twin".

"Where'd Percy go?" Nico asked.

"He's with Luke. Talking." Was all Frank said before he retreated to his own room. Nico didn't remember anyone being pointed out as _Luke._ Maybe they'd meet tomorrow.

Nico went into his room to see a note on his bed. It said his appointment time with Dr. Valdez tomorrow, and Nico wadded it up and threw it onto the floor. He promptly curled up on the bed into a little ball, and fell asleep, trying to ignore the feeling in his wrists.


	3. But I'm Not Crazy

_~3~_

Nico woke, pulling the scratchy blanket down from his chin, and then wondering exactly where it came from. He'd left it folded at the end of his bed, but now it was spread over him. Nico looked to his open doorway, sunlight flooding in through one of the windows in the corridor. The sunlight blinded him for a second, but he caught a flash of the hair of the girl last night- the Level Two. She'd been watching him.

Nico frowned, one question on his mind. _Why?_

_~ O ~_

Nico walked to the main room he'd been inducted into last night, but the sun shone throughout the windows as everyone sat in their spots for breakfast. The nurses around the facility paid close attention to who sat where, and they seemed approving enough of seeing Nico sit with Frank and Percy. Though, as he was walking over, Nico's steps slowed when he saw how beaten Percy looked. Not physically beaten, but definitely different to what he'd met last night. _Right,_ Nico reminded himself,_ bi-polar is crazy up and downs. Manic happiness and hysterical sadness that no one can drag them out of. _Nico would have to get used to that, but he became a little confused when Percy perked up at seeing him walk over.

"You thought the chicken was bad?" He asked as Nico sat down, "Wait for the muesli." Frank laughed slightly, and Nico was glad to see his other friend was still in happy (sane) spirits.

Percy smiled and joked with the nurses as they handed out breakfast and medication, calling them by name and them responding as if they were friends in the street. Nico almost felt proud that he'd come across Frank and Percy— they were obviously good guys if the nurses trusted them so much.

Soon, they were eating, and Percy and Frank expressed their jealousy at Nico's lack of tablets.

Nico was about to comment when he felt a shift in the air.

Taking an inconspicuous nod from Frank, Percy turned around and Nico followed his line of sight. The two Level Fives from last night were staring at Percy with a look Nico didn't even want to know conveyed. Nico saw Percy's shoulders slump a fraction, and he wordlessly got up and started heading over to them. Nico turned back around to Frank, who only gave Nico an _I'll explain sometime _look. Nico turned back around, but his new friend and the two Fives were gone. Nico asked what that was about, and Frank dropped his spork.

"Percy… Has been here for a long time, like, a _really_ long time, Nico. He's made friends with those the doctors and stuff can't even get to. Everyone trusts him, and he's like the bridge between us, and them." Franks gestured to the workers in white. Nico could tell that was all he would get out of Frank for a while.

Frank returned to his weird-Chinese-breakfast-thing, while Nico looked at the now abandoned breakfast of Percy's. They were eating strangely similar meals, which only added to the thought that had been running around in Nico head all night— that Percy seemed normal. Maybe a little outgoing, sure, but not dangerous or anything.

Nico looked back at Frank. He hadn't experienced an "episode" of Frank's yet, so he couldn't speak for him, but Percy seemed totally and completely sane. Frank caught his look and this time, dropped his spork with more seriousness.

"Nico," The Italian looked into his eyes, "don't ever forget that we're all in here for a reason, okay?" Frank's comment shook Nico to the bone. Maybe he didn't know as much about Percy from a first glance as he'd thought.

He decided to change the subject.

"Hey," Nico caught Frank's gaze and gestured to the Level Two girl, sitting on her own and picking at her food, "who's she? Like, what's her story?"

Frank responded in a way Nico had not predicted— he blushed, furiously, in fact, and just told Nico he'd have to ask Percy, who was apparently in the goods with everyone. Nico decided to not say anything more on the subject, and just went back to his room after breakfast, saddened that Percy hadn't returned yet. Nico eventually headed for the main exit door at the back of the recreational room, knowing it would be his first session with Leo Valdez, boy's councillor. Chris was just at the door, unlocking it, and jumped in surprise at seeing Nico.

"Oh! Hey, I was just coming to get you, actually."

He unlocked the door and Nico was glad to see no wheelchair. _God, that had been demeaning._

Chris lead him down a hallway, then turned left. He showed Nico into the room where a youngish, Latino guy was waiting. He stood up, excused Chris and introduced himself, inviting Nico to sit down.

"So, Nico. How about we start with some backstory? Can you tell me about your childhood?" Feeling no sense of dread or unease, Nico told him everything about his parents and growing up. Leo (he'd insisted on first names) took little notes, instead focusing on Nico's words, which freaked out the younger boy and flattered him at the same time. Soon, with prompts from Leo, they moved through to high school, and the weeks leading up to Nico coming to Lake's Meeting. Nico had to keep himself from scratching his arms as he described his reasons for cutting, and simply kept the older boy's gaze. Eventually, an hour had passed, and Leo gave Nico the usual farewell of a psychologist to patient, the monotonous "Call Me If You Need Anything" laced with "Please Don't Bother Me". Nico scowled, something he was good at, and left for lunch.

Somehow, despite being early from Leo's office, Percy and Frank still beat Nico to the table. He frowned when he saw his friends. They were uncharacteristically serious as they spoke quietly to each other, only sobering up into their usual jolly spirits when Nico came into view, and Nico decided against commenting or asking what they were talking about. Nico sat down with them and shared to details of the session, only feeling a part of the weight on his chest lift as he talked to his new friends about it. Nico stopped talking when he saw his lunch. There, beside the tub of milk was a small cup with two tablets in it. Frank, almost excited, leaned over and identified them as "Happy Pills". Percy commended Nico for getting off easy, but on the inside Nico was freaking out.

He was being drugged? What if they had side effects? Would he end up the oldies here, _properly crazy?_

Nico only realised he was hyperventilating when Percy's hand on his shoulder shook him from his thoughts. He looked at the older boy, and Percy's exceptionally serene expression calmed him down quickly. Percy's face told Nico they'd all been through this, and it was normal but not to be afraid. Nico totally calmed his breathing after a minute.

"Why are they giving me pills?" He said remotely, and Percy's hand left his shoulder. Frank spoke gently, sensing Nico was slightly angered.

"Dude… "Suicidal tendencies" is gonna get you _something_…"

Nico looked down into his lap, counting to ten and controlling his breaths.

"But… I'm not _crazy_," He implored, and Percy spoke before Frank could.

"No! Of course not, we're Ones, remember? Nico, look at me," Nico looked into his dazzling eyes. _Wait, what?_

"You're not crazy, but no one's perfect. We're just a little more not-perfect than everyone else." He said gently. Percy was spewing crap, and Nico needed it.

Staring at them hatefully, Nico took the pills, while Percy continued to comfort the younger boy with expressions of sanity and hope.

Nico had the strangest feeling it wasn't just him Percy was trying to convince.

* * *

><p><strong>**Hey guys, It'd be ama-Zhang if you could please review and tell me where you'd like this story to go!**<strong>


	4. Remember The Fives?

****Hey, I wanted to apologise for taking ages to update :( Speaking of, there probably won't be an update for a bit after this (like, a week, max, though) but just so you guys know :3**

**TW: blood****

* * *

><p><em>~4~<em>

Nico finally found out who "Luke" was, and it wasn't good.

Nico shivered as he remembered the blond's stare from his first night.

"What does he and Percy talk about?" He asked the girl sitting in front of him. _Hazel_, the Level Two girl who had been spying on him, had finally caught Nico's attention long enough after lunch for them to introduce themselves. Hazel was petite, her frizzy hair being her biggest feature, followed by big cocoa eyes. She shook her head in response.

They were both curled up on Nico's bed, and were talking about their lives before Lake's Meeting. Hazel's, alcoholic, druggie mother and abusive father, had been kicked out of her life by Child Protection Services. Unfortunately, Hazel's parents had done too much damage for Hazel to go to mainstream schooling, or mainstream anything. She was soon sent to Lake's Meeting Home, which specialises in younger and older patients. Hazel spoke of Reyna, the counsellor Nico hadn't met, in high regard. It was obvious Hazel thought of Reyna as on older-sister figure, and Nico was almost jealous.

"No one really knows, but it seems like Luke dumps his emotions crap on Percy, and is mean to everyone else," Hazel said in that cute little voice of hers. Nico nodded understanding, but his mind was elsewhere, thinking more about Hazel's background. He was snapped out of it as a figure filled Nico's doorway.

Frank looked at the tall, lanky, pale, mature, raven-haired boy talking to a small, prudish, chocolate-coloured, brunette girl. Hazel.

Frank wasn't jealous or anything, just curious as to why Hazel was in Nico's room. On his bed.

Catching Frank's look, Hazel quickly exited the room, ignoring both males on her way out.

The two boys glared at each other. Finally, Frank spoke.

"Percy wants you- I'll… Show you his room."

Nico frowned but followed, suddenly suspicious as to why Percy wouldn't get Nico himself.

_~ O ~_

It was a good hour before dinner when Frank went to get Nico. Now, it was nearly time to go, but Nico could barely stand the thought of leaving Percy's side. The older boy gently explained again how one night's disappearance wouldn't freak out the nurses, but Nico had to go or else they'd both be in trouble. Nico looked again at Percy's bloodied shirt that lay on the floor.

Frank had just stood in the doorway once they'd reached Percy's room, which unnerved Nico. Frank was acting a horrible type of calm— the calm when you know your calm is about to be ruined. Nico had peeked into Percy's room, first of all shocked by the fact that it was just as barren as his. Second by the fact that his friend was on his stomach on his bed, his back covered in blood. Nico had rushed forward and started cleaning up his wounds, used to blood since he was a cutter, but not used to it in this extent. It seemed like Percy had been whipped, but Nico knew the tell-tale cuts of a knife. Someone else had done this. He'd sworn at Frank, then at Percy, then at himself. Frank wordlessly helped out, holding Percy down as Nico cleaned his back. Their friend silently cried and panted through his teeth, the muscles that lined his back tensing and spasming as Nico tried to be as gentle as possible. Nico had tears freely flowing, but Frank looked apathetic. Eventually, the Chinese boy told Nico Percy preferred it when he just got it over with, throwing the last shreds of comfort out the window. Nico did just that, and though Percy tried to bite back tiny wails of agony, Nico just shut it out and kept going, only talking when Percy managed to ask if it was Nico cleaning him up. The worst part was when he saw how many scars lined Percy's back along with the newest cuts.

Eventually, Percy's back was fee of blood and Nico was grateful to see they weren't as bad as he'd thought, but an obvious question was screaming in his mind. Percy had clearly passed out from blood loss or exhaustion, and Nico turned to Frank.

"How did this happen?" He whispered. It was at that moment one of the guards was doing rounds, and walked past Percy's open door. Nico caught his eye and was about to demand some medical supplies, but the guard answered first. _Octavian_, as it said on his name tag, laughed wistfully once he saw Percy, and walked away.

He laughed. And walked away.

Nico had never been so angry and confused in his life. _What is this place?!_

Nico was prepared to run after the guard and break his neck, but Percy caught the boy's attention first.

With a groan and a gasp of pain, Percy tried to push himself upright, but Frank and Nico were holding him down in a second.

"Percy, what happened?" Nico asked. Percy gingerly turned his head to look at the younger boy. Percy was two years older than Nico, and Frank was about the same, but in that moment, Percy looked so young and vulnerable Nico wanted to cry,

"Remember the Fives?" Frank said for Percy, and Nico nodded his head.

"Well, they're psychopaths. At least the girl is, blondie is just her muscle. Our old friend Piper has an affinity for knives and she…" Frank's face fell downcast, "Was _preying_ on the older folks here to get off, but when Percy came… Well, you know Percy. Piper was more than happy to accept him as a full-time substitute for when she feels the need to, ugh, _"play"_."

Nico looked back down at Percy, tears freely streaming down his face.

"You haven't told a guard… Or someone?" Nico whispered, almost in shock of the craziness of it all, but especially his friend's bravery.

"That douche that just walked past? Head Guard. There's nothing anyone will do because it has to go through him, and sometimes we think he likes it too."

Nico didn't realise he was pacing like mad and scratching at his arm until Percy's quiet voice told him to sit and stop it. Nico did just that, determined to prove he could be as strong and brave as his friend.

"This time it was bad though— I'm pretty sure she got carried away, or something."

Nico was still crying as he sat next to Percy on his bed.

"He didn't say why he wanted you here, but he asked for you before I could clean him up… Sorry, Nico." Nico shook his head, and just looked at Percy as he fell back asleep. Frank eventually went over to Percy's bookshelf, grabbed a roll of bandages and gauze, and wrapped up the worst cuts.

Later he left, saying he was going to explain to the _nicer_ guards that Piper got carried away and that Percy would be skipping dinner. He came back and gave Nico, who was now sitting on the ground watching Percy, his tray of food, saying the nurses said he had to have his pills. Nico nodded and Frank left again.

Eventually, Nico worked up the nerve to swallow the pills and start eating his now-cold food.

God, how could this happen to Percy? He was obviously too loyal to his friends, but that wasn't the problem. The problem was the guards that were ignoring it. Still, Nico had only spent a day there and probably didn't know how a lot of things worked. Even if he did get a message to someone who cared, he was a patient there! They'd brush him off and give him hallucination pills. He wasn't hallucinating, nor had he ever. He'd only ever cut and on the rare occasion been a little psycho, but never hurt anyone! Only himself.

Nico looked down at the scars on his arms, and remembered when he'd done each of them. Soon, he felt the familiar itch. He almost laughed as he wondered if this was what Piper felt like. Sneaking a glance at Percy, Nico saw he was still asleep. Good— Percy had seen enough blood for one night.

Nico grabbed his spork and pressed it on an angle against the concrete floor. It broke, and the snap echoed. Nico, wincing, looked at Percy, but he was thankfully still asleep. Nico looked at what he'd made. The handle had formed the perfect point and edge. A plastic scalpel, if you will.

Nico started at the inside of the top of his arm, and sighed with the familiar sting and ache.

Nico had never hallucinated, but he did have to make sure this was real. That he was still real, and that he was here, on the ground, looking at his friend, who had been hurt.

Closing his eyes, Nico lay his head against the wall. He knew he wasn't passing out from blood loss— it hadn't been that bad, but he soon drifted off to sleep.

_~ O ~_

When he woke up, it was morning, and Percy was shaking him awake. With a gasp, Nico shot to his feet and told Percy to lie down, to which the older boy responded with a smile and laugh.

"I'm alright, Nico, really. They weren't that bad and I wanted to tell you something."

Nico nodded, still struck from how Percy was even standing. Perhaps the cuts weren't as bad as his tired eyes had seen last night.

"I know this was a big shock, and I know you'll want to help me get out of the deal I made with Piper, but I'm telling you not to, okay?"

Nico just stared at him. Was Percy a masochist?

"She loves the newer people who come here, and if you try to change or get me out of the deal, she'll come after you."

Nico wanted to say he wouldn't mind it if Percy got some freedom, but the older boy pulled him into a hug and and kept speaking.

"Because I can't have you getting hurt, alright?"

Nico was speechless. How could Percy want to do that for him? He'd only been here twenty-four hours!

Before he knew what he was doing, Nico hugged Percy back and was sobbing into his shoulder.

He may not have known why Percy was doing this, but Nico knew why he was crying— no one had ever put him first before. To do that, someone had to be thinking of you, but Nico had never had that either.

When the pulled back, both boys were smiling. A sudden wave of guilt and shame washed over Nico when Percy's smile dropped.

"Oh, Nico," He said, and ran into his tiny bathroom to grab a towel. Nico looked down and saw the cuts he'd inflicted on himself last night had bled down his arm. Percy came back and started wiping at his arm.

"I'm sorry Nico, I didn't think there was that much blood…"

Percy though it was _his_ blood from last night? Before Nico could jerk back his arm and make up an excuse, Percy wiped away enough blood to see the gashes. They both stumbled back, Nico backing up to the wall and Percy dropping the towel and staring at Nico's arm.

"What…" Percy began.

"I'm sorry…" Nico mumbled, hiding his bloody arm by pulling it against his chest. In a flash, Percy had stepped forward, and had hand on Nico's shoulder, holding his against the wall. The other hand had grabbed Nico's wrist and was holding his arm up to the wall. Percy leaned forward and looked at the scars and newer cuts on Nico's arm. Nico couldn't tell if he was disgusted or interested. Finally, Percy noticed just how close their faces were.

He dropped his hold on Nico, who almost tumbled to the ground.

"Why would you do that to yourself?" Percy's voice was filled with hurt, and it almost made Nico want to cry again.

"It's just…" Nico lost his words when he realised he hadn't fought Percy back. He'd usually never let anyone see his scars. Nico mentally scowled. He'd been uncharacteristically sloppy to fall asleep in Percy's room. How had he hidden cutting from his mum for four years and Percy finds out in one night?

The answer, at the back of his mind, was painfully obvious. Nico wanted Percy to find him, and see his arm and all the scars he'd ever done. Because, without knowing fully why, Nico could trust Percy.

Trust. It was a strange and definitely new feeling for Nico. Still, Percy's accusatory gaze didn't sway Nico's feeling of "I-Can-Tell-Him-Everything" that Nico currently held.

Upon Nico's silence, Percy stepped forward again, and Nico instinctively stepped back, forgetting that he was still backed up to the wall. Percy was gentler as he grasped Nico's wrist, looking Nico in the eye as he pried the younger boy's arm away from his chest. Nico took a ragged breath and tears met his cheeks again, but Percy didn't stop and Nico didn't make a move to tell him to.

Ever so gently, Percy wiped at Nico's arm, only touching him to hold his wrist away from his chest. When he was done, Percy just stood back. The bleeding had stopped hours ago, but Percy counted five big, and three smaller cuts on Nico's arm.

Percy had never had the urge to hurt himself, even in his dramatic lows. He would freely talk about how he was feeling, which actually tended to freak most people out. It was part of the reason why he ended up in Lake's Meeting, but looking at the younger boy in front of him, Percy could tell Nico was hiding _a lot_ of hurt.

"Was it my fault?" Percy asked, and Nico's head snapped up to meet his gaze.

"No, no way," He said quickly, "it's just sometimes I… Everything goes numb and I have to remind myself I'm still here."

The words were out of Nico's mouth before he could control them. Percy's expression filled with pity and Nico was suddenly angry. Luckily for him, Percy didn't comment anymore, only speaking to say they should head for lunch. The anger in Nico's chest quickly ebbed. Percy had just seen his scars, and was still more or less treating him normally. Nico had never told anyone this, and probably never would, but if he was ever to find something that would make him happy in life, it would be someone simply accepting him for what he was. Namely, a cutter.

Nico stared at Percy as the older boy grabbed a shirt on pulled it on with a hiss. He'd said the cuts weren't terrible, but Nico still felt bad that Percy was in pain at all. Here he was, scarring himself every night, and there was Percy, being scarred every night, but for the sake of others. Nico suddenly felt unworthy.


	5. Misread

****Hold up, reviews? Hehe, you silly guys, that's not how it works! You're all meant to be stingy bastards… Unless this means you actually like the story— *head explodes from shocked screaming***

**TheFangirlAsdfghjkl: Can I say how fun it was to type that? I do see whatcha did there :P**

**hopelesslyundeniablyaddicted: Another great username! Thanks Layan :3 You Can't Love The Dead's second chapter will be up with the last chapter of this one :)**

**theboringdolphin: Thanks! Chap 6 will be especially long so stick around for that!**

**Vampiresswolf: I freaking love your user. Thanks :3**

**DFDPGZ: You are flawless, too :3**

**Solangelo Love XOXO: Hehe, yes, I'm not sure what I think of Dr. Valdez either… He won't star as much in this story, but I have a few Solangelo's coming up (****_finally_**** finished BoO, and how could I not do post-stories with implications like that?!) that I'm guessing you'd be interested in :P**

**As always, ****_special_**** thanks to ****_dancerchik_**** for being especially awesome :D : D :D**

**TW: referenced/mentioned adult themes****

* * *

><p><em>~5~<em>

"So how does she even have a _knife_ anyway?" Nico asked incredulously once the three boys were seated for breakfast.

Wow, twenty-four hours and Nico had already received secret messages, secret visitors, weird glances, crazy pills, and by his friend getting gravely hurt, discovered the place he now calls him works more like prison.

"No one really knows, and she's been here longer than Perce." Frank stopped to shoot Percy a look, to which the older boy just laughed.

"The routine searches never find anything, so we're pretty she hides it up Jason's bum." Percy and Frank were cracking up, and even Nico couldn't help but giggle at the thought.

"So Jason's his name?" Nico asked.

"Well," Percy turned his delightful smile to Nico, "you know that hockey mask guy with the chainsaw and all that?" Nico nodded. "No one knows blondie's name but we named him after _that_ Jason."

The giggles subsided.

"So Jason's named after someone pretty famous?" Nico had lied with the nod, but Frank and Percy didn't mind.

"Yeah, great horror flick." Percy said. Frank cleared his throat, and Percy acted as if he could speak phlegm and Frank had just violently cussed. His alarm was fitting, as Nico finally spotted Luke approaching their table. Nico watched Percy look up at the older boy with what Nico didn't want to admit was fear.

"Hey Luke… Did you want to, ugh… Talk to me, tonight?"

Luke gave the other two boys a murderous look. Nico didn't doubt that description was fitting— Luke was definitely prison-type. Short, cropped but still messy hair, a scar that ran the length of his face, the guy should've been named Jason.

"Actually, I heard what happened with Piper, and…" Luke looked around like someone was out to kill him, "I just wanted to say I don't want to talk tonight."

Nico thought Luke's words were more on the _Rude _side of the spectrum, but Percy gave Luke an appreciative look. He thanked him and Luke left.

Nico shuddered at Luke's gruff voice. Nico may've aimed to make as many friends (translation: not enemies) but nope, Percy could totally have that guy.

Nico looked back down at his now soggy cereal, appetite gone. He tuned out from the conversation until Percy shook his shoulder. Looking up, Nico saw Frank was gone. Nico looked at Percy's concerned face.

"Wow," He commented, "you're really good at the whole _listening_ thing." Nico gave an apologetic smile, but it was replaced by confusion when Percy tugged him to his feet.

"Since you weren't listening, you don't get to know where we're going." Percy huffed, but Nico could tell Percy was happy about them going wherever they were going. Nico just said okay.

_~ O ~_

Nico hadn't understood why his new home was named "Lake's Meeting", and it was like Percy had read his mind. The two boys stood in a hallway that was over the exact junction where the titular salt-water and freshwater rivers met and merged into Lake Chiron. But what really caught Nico's breath was that an entire wall and part of the floor was made of glass. Nico couldn't help but laugh as he stood over the crashing waters that emerged out of the rapids a mottled, dirty blue. He looked up at Percy, who was standing alongside him, a calm smile on his face.

An incredibly random thought fought its way into Nico's mind and, even worse, out of his mouth.

"Piper hurt you twice in one day because of me, didn't she?"

Nico mentally slapped himself, but his alarm subsided once Percy, still as calm, simply nodded. Nico had been thinking about when Percy fled breakfast, supposedly with Piper and Jason. Then, Nico had seen him again at lunch, which didn't make exact sense, so while he was talking with Hazel, Piper and Jason must've grabbed Percy again.

The excited grin slipped from Nico's face, and he was made even sadder once Percy's smile disappeared too.

"It wasn't your fault Nico." Percy said, coming over and hugging the younger boy. Nico wasn't crying, but he was upset. If Percy wasn't there, or hadn't made that deal god-knows-how-long-ago, it would've been Nico who got hurt so bad. Even worse, neither Frank nor Percy would've been there to help him. Speaking of.

"What's Frank got against me?" Nico looked up at Percy who had been jolted out of the hug at Nico's words.

"W-what makes you think he's got— Nico?" Percy's face was a mask of complete concern, and it only made Nico feel worse. The shorter boy went to look at his toes again, but Percy's slender fingers on Nico's chin lifted his gaze again. Nico shed a tear he didn't feel until Percy silently wiped it away.

"Frank's messed up, Nico. With his… It's hard for him to come off exactly as he wants, especially to people he likes," Percy offered with a small smile. Nico nodded and took a few slow breaths, trying to calm himself.

"But that's not it, is it?" Nico didn't know what made him do it, but Percy's sea-green eyes were just too damn good to not stare at. Soon they were joined by a slight blush, and Nico realised Percy's arms had dropped but Nico was still pressing into him like a stray cat.

With a particularly awkward cough, Nico backed up a few feet avoiding Percy's gaze.

The Italian turned around and walked back to his spot to watch the water, glad the roaring in his ears was quietening down.

Then it returned as loud as the rapids below them when Percy's arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"Tell me," Percy's lowered voice caressed Nico just like his arms. Still, Nico instinctively tensed up and didn't say a word. _Fuck, it's _so_ not natural to have these feelings! We're both boys, for God's sake!_

Percy's amused grin tickled the hair behind Nico's ear, and his long arms readjusted themselves until they stopped moving, casually slung around Nico from behind as if to say _I'm not moving till you do._

Nico sighed and forced his shoulders to relax marginally.

"I miss my sister." Percy's playful aura suddenly turned more forlorn, but Nico could tell Percy didn't want him to stop.

"She… Bianca's my best friend. It was only ever us, and Mama, of course, but it wasn't the same. After my father left us, just the three of us, she and I…" Nico waited for Percy to say something, do something, _anything_, but the green-eyed beauty wasn't going anywhere.

_Wait, hold on! "Beauty"?!_

Nico was suddenly very happy Percy couldn't exactly see his face.

"She was always there for me, Percy, _always._ Bianca was… That special person, y'know?" God, Nico felt like such a cheeseball. Percy shifted marginally against Nico's back.

"Yeah, I think I do." He whispered.

"So… She, um," Nico tried to fight his voice cracking, but couldn't. Whether it was Percy or Nico, neither of them really knew, Percy's arms tightened around Nico's shaking shoulders.

"She died," Nico managed before what could've been the most pathetic sound in the world escaped his throat.

Behind him, Percy's face contorted into an expression of such pain that he was glad Nico couldn't see it.

"She… Behind a diner, coming home…" Nico said after a few sobs. He felt a little self-conscious about his tears falling onto Percy's sleeves, but Percy made no move so Nico didn't.

"She was bringing dinner. It was my birthday, Perce… She said she'd get me the cake I loved from that diner… And she died." Nico's voice turned dark, and Percy fought the urge to talk just yet.

"Some guy mugged her, and because she tried to fight back, he killed her and raped her for good measure." The sentence was finished in a whisper. With that, Percy none-too-gently released Nico to spin him around and envelope him in a proper hug. There was a moment of silence before Nico broke down again.

When he calmed down again, Nico fought to gather his footing; if Percy wasn't holding him so tight, Nico would've fallen to the ground.

With his face smushed into Nico's shirt, Nico continued. "I hear her sometimes— she talks to me. Sometimes, it's nice, and casual, but… Mostly it's… Her… Saying it all was my fault, and that I deserve—"

"No." Was all Percy said for Nico to break down again.

"If she loved you like that—?" Percy waited for Nico to nod through his tears, "Then it's not her. That's just some stupid voice in your head, Nico. I'm not saying it isn't real, but I'm saying it's not right, and you gotta stop letting it having any power over you… Do you hear your mum?"

The question really took Nico aback.

"Um, she's… She's the one who brought me here," _Alive. _"so, no, I guess not."

Percy just nodded slowly, and Nico wanted to ask the reason behind the question, but Percy beat him to speaking.

"Well, you have to stop Bianca's voice telling you shit like that. I can't let you do something like that."

Something in Percy's voice made Nico sober up. Nico looked up, and his reddened chocolate eyes met the most intense green he'd ever seen.

_I can't let you do something like that._

_I can't let you get away from me._

Before he had time to tell himself how stupid he was being, Nico leaned up as far as he could reach, lips slightly parted. The invitation was clear, and Percy didn't hesitate to lean back.

In fucking terrified disgust.

Fuck, what was Nico thinking.

"Let's… Head back." The sentence was lost on Nico's ears. Percy acted like someone had just insisted he eat a live toad. No more tears came to Nico's eyes, just the recurring look on Percy's face.

_Of course he doesn't want you to kiss him, you're a_ guy! _And a psychotic mess— you just told him voices of your dead sister tell you to kill yourself._

Nico silently followed behind Percy and took the turn to his own room before Percy could turn around and see how much Nico was crying.

* * *

><p><strong>**D: T-T I know, right? I'm sorry guys, I really am.<strong>

**Tell me what y'all want to see more of, kay?**

**Love, TJ****


	6. Just Talk To Him!

****Holy shit, I was going through the characters and I totally and completely forgot Annabeth. No joke guys, I seriously forgot Annabeth until now. *gets smited by Athena***

**Huh, she might come in later :P**

**A butload happens in this chapter, and you guys definitely deserve it :D**

**Thanks to: hopelesslyundenyablyaddicted, Solangelo Love XOX, theboringdolphin and ForscytheChase!**

**Song for this chapter: ****_You Haven't Seen The Last Of Me_****, Cher, Burlesque Soundtrack**

**[TW: swearing, violence]****

* * *

><p><em>~ 6 ~<em>

Nico sat away from Frank and Percy that night after his latest session with Dr. Valdez, instead opting for keeping Hazel company on the floor on the far side of the dining hall. It wasn't like Nico was trying to hide from his friends (the dining hall was a useless place to try that, anyway) but he _was_ avoiding them, because no doubt they were doing the same. Once or twice Nico caught Frank and Percy looking at him, talking quietly. Frank looked murderous, but that was probably more about Hazel. Percy, on the other hand, looked at Nico with unequivocal pity. It made Nico feel sick.

As soon as he could, Nico slowly sprinted back to his room to face-plant on his bed, leaving a very perplexed Hazel and two very concerned teenage boys.

_~ O ~_

Nico was trying to waste time by reading _The Odyssey,_ but all it did was remind him of Frank and Percy. Also he didn't understand a word this guy was talking about.

"Nico?" The Italian tried to not jump at Percy's voice, but it was hard to hide his Not-Taking-Guests expression.

'What?" He tried his best pissed-off voice, but really it just sounded depressed. Lowering the tattered book revealing Percy leaning on the door jamb and looking at Nico with concern.

"Did you want to talk about today?" Nico took his time answering. Did he? Yes.

"No."

Percy gave a solemn nod, and looked like he as about to say something else, but something caught Percy's eye from the side, and his expression turned worried.

"Well… Enjoy the book." Percy's tone wasn't dismissive in the least, but he didn't hesitate to leave like a bat outta Hell. _No wonder, _Nico chided himself, _who wants to be around a—_

_You gotta stop letting it having any power over you._

Nico frowned. Like that, the voice was silenced. Replaced by Percy's?

Nico's eyes itched when he remembered how hurt Percy looked bandaging up Nico's arm.

The concern in his voice when they discussed Bianca. _Yeah, I think I do. _God, Percy's voice had turned so husky; Nico got a familiar feeling below his waist. Remembering how Percy actually kind of nuzzled into his hair when he said those words. Holy shit, could Nico have been wrong—?

The memory of Percy avoiding Nico's suggestion of a kiss was enough to shut that thought down in a second. Talk about a boner killer.

Still, Percy _was_ being very suggestive. Or maybe Nico was just convincing himself of that. With a growl Nico slammed the book on the covers next to him. No matter how suggestive Percy was or wasn't or wasn't being, nothing changes the fact that he indubitably didn't want to kiss Nico.

A shadow caught Nico's attention as it passed Nico's door. That silhouette was pretty much unforgettable.

In a flash, Nico was out of the bed and stopped at his door to look down the hallway in the direction Luke had hurried off to. Confirming Nico's suspicion, Percy was still there, a few strides down the hallway. _Holy shit, Nico got a hard on for Percy when he was just outside his room?!_

Nico was shaken from his thoughts as Luke reached Percy. He stopped to say something quietly to Percy, whose expression Nico couldn't read. They began to go down the hallway together.

"This is why?" Nico's quiet voice was like a scream in the silent corridor. The two boys stuttered to a stop and turned to face Nico.

"Nico?" Was Percy's first reaction, then leaned in to whisper something to Luke.

"You reject me because you're fucking _him?" _By then, Luke had laughed softly and taken a few steps toward Nico, an _I'm gonna kick your ass _expression plastered on his face. He slightly turned around to shoot Percy an I've Got This Babe look, but when he turned around again, all anyone could register was blood spraying into the air. After a second, Luke stumbled back, clutching his nose, Nico was starting to feel his hand, and Percy felt like everything was going to even more shit.

"Nico!" A voice screamed, probably Percy's, and Nico was shoved back into his room, the door locked.

Nico didn't have the strength the even bang on the door like the caged animal he normally felt like when a door was locked on him. He simply wiped his hand on a dirty shirt, and went back to sleep, feeling much more content.

Nico had felt like he needed to punch someone for a long time, and Luke was probably the most deserving guy around if he was letting his boyfriend get hurt like that.

As satisfied as he told himself he was feeling, Nico, for the second time that day, couldn't get Percy's face out of his mind.

_~ O ~_

The next morning, Nico's hand hurt like Hell.

What happened again?

Oh right.

Percy had rejected him for _Luke_. Seriously? Ugh.

Nico made his way to breakfast and ate like a robot, not meeting anyone's eye. Still, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't help but sneak a glance at Frank and Percy's usual table. Just Frank.

A feeling like wet cement moving through his gut made Nico want to be sick. Leaving the rest of his breakfast at the now-empty table, Nico walked as calmly as he could to Percy's room.

Just as he rounded the corner, Nico was stopped short by the sight of Luke stepping out of Percy's room, buttoning up his shirt. Luke saw Nico out of the corner of his eye, and turned to face him. His nose was swollen and red, but Nico had no mind for feeling as satisfied as Luke looked.

Without a word, Luke turned and walked off down the hallway, his smug smirk burned into Nico's retinas.

Nico waited until Luke turned the corner before he felt control over his limbs again. He was so sure the next time he saw Luke, the older boy would probably shank him with a sharpened toothbrush, or something scary like that. A chill settled over Nico's body. This was so much more terrifying.

Reminding himself he wasn't the subject of this impromptu house visit, Nico took a few quick steps to Percy's doorway, hanging himself off the side like Percy did the night before.

A figure was curled up sideways on Percy's bed, facing away from the door.

The cement in Nico's gut solidified and he felt his knees begin to buckle as he stumbled over to the bed, gently sitting down at the foot.

Percy curled into a tighter ball as the frame squeaked. Nico felt tears prick his eyes, guiltily glad the lack of light hid any details.

After a minute, Nico did the only thing he thought could help. He stood up on shaky legs and went over to Percy's sink. He returned with a damp washcloth and Percy took it with a shaky hand, still keeping his face hidden.

Nico returned to the end of the bed as Percy pressed the cloth over his face and held it there for a bit. After a minute, Percy gingerly rolled over and stood up from the bed, limping over to the mirror above the sink Nico was just at.

Nico watched with sorry eyes as Percy tried to clean himself up.

Removing the washcloth, Percy's nose was purple and swollen, and a black eye bled into the bruises covering Percy's cheek. Nico felt bile rise up in his throat, but forced himself to stand. Nico took the cloth from Percy's trembling hands and nodded for him to go back to the bed. Nico watched Percy limp back over and collapse onto the old mattress, and Nico couldn't help but notice a guy only walked like that when a very particular thing happened to him. Not that Nico had any experience with that, he could… Just tell.

Nico rinsed the cloth out and returned to where Percy was struggling to stay upright. Neither of them had said anything yet.

Nico used one hand to steady the back of Percy's head, and the other to hold the cloth against Percy's bleeding nose. The two stayed like that, only moving for Nico to rinse the cloth out and gently wipe at another part of Percy's face.

"What happened?" Nico whispered. Dark green eyes flicked up to look at him.

"I should ask you that." Nico hid his cringing at how hoarse Percy's voice was. With that, Percy pulled away from Nico's ministrations and reached up to his mouth. Nico watched Percy pull a tooth from the back of his mouth with little more than a grimace.

"You punched Luke." Percy flicked the tooth to the floor. Nico gathered his words.

"I…"

Percy finally looked squarely at Nico, and the Italian felt like a wilting flower.

"I'm sorry, Percy." He pressed the cloth into Percy's hand and left before he could see Percy's expression wasn't blame or anger, but one of gratitude.

* * *

><p><strong>**Figured you guys prefer longer chapters, so I'm just going to make this one kinda long. Can't be bothered uploading this many damn chapters.<strong>

***writes more* Hold on, I just realised this story is kind of wrapping up. Eeenyway.****

* * *

><p>It had been nearly a week, and Percy and Nico still hadn't figured it all out, and it was driving Frank fucking crazy.<p>

Same pattern, over and over: Nico sits away from Percy, Percy goes over to talk, Nico runs away, locks himself in his room until the next mealtime.

Frank saw Nico's medication dosage had been upped. He said as much to Percy one morning, but Frank's oldest friend was too busy giving doe-eyes to the Italian at the other side of the room.

"Percy," Percy's attention finally turned to Frank. "Huh?"

"I said you should ju—"

A familiar expression overcame Percy's face, letting Frank know what time it was. Frank didn't need to turn around to know Piper and Jason had caught Percy's eye.

"Go on, but tell them to lay off you a little more, Percy." Percy gave the usual bullshit response as to why he couldn't do that, but Frank just waved him off, turning his attention to Nico, who had witnessed Percy's exit as well. With a smirk, Frank let Nico know he was terrible at observing people he was trying to avoid. Nico just looked like Frank had pulled a knife on him.

Sometimes that really pissed him off; Frank trying to be friendly but people just being creeped out by him. He was so lucky one person— that being Percy— had seen through that visage when he was sent to Lake's Meeting.

Before he knew what he was doing, Frank had left his table and was striding purposefully over to where Nico was curled up with Hazel in the far corner of the dining hall. Nico had let his guard down once Percy left with Piper and Jason, and wasn't expecting to look up and see Frank standing over him.

"Come on." Frank took hold of Nico's arm and pulled him to his feet, practically dragging him out into the corridor.

'Frank, I swear it was an accident, I didn't kn—"

"Nico, hold up— what are you talking about?" Nico frowned minutely before answering.

"A week ago, when Percy was all beat up—? The night before… I kinda punched Luke." Nico lifted scared eyes to Frank's impressed ones. "Percy took the fallout for it."

"Really?" Frank asked after a moment of shock.

"He didn't tell you?"

"He hasn't told me anything since he showed you his spot at Lake's Meeting." Frank's voice turned deeper, implying he wanted an explanation, but Nico's blush was all he needed.

"You two finally kissed? Thank God, I don't think I could handl—"

"Wait, Frank, what? No, I tried… But Percy…" Nico's eyes dropped to the floor, and Frank felt sorry for him upon the realisation.

"Didn't." He finished. Nico continued to study the ground, but Frank frowned at him.

"But—"

"Look, Frank, I don't care what you're going to say, the fact is Percy would pick Luke over me, okay? Then I ruined any chance I even _might've_ had with the most amazing guy on the planet by punching his boyfriend, and if that wasn't enough, Percy got beat up after that _because of me!"_

Frank was understandably silenced.

"Well… I wasn't expecting it all to act out like this."

Nico frowned his response.

"Why'd you punch him?" Nico shuffled his feet, but his response was less unsteady.

"I was angry because of Percy, but if Luke lets Percy be hurt by Piper and Jason, he deserved to be hurt as well." Nico knew he sounded crazy, and got ready for Frank to give him a look that said as such.

"If you were his boyfriend, you wouldn't let them hurt Percy, huh?" A different expression came over Nico's face with that comment.

"No. No boyfriend would let him get hurt like that."

"But you called Luke his boyfriend." Nico frowned as he recalled his words. Upon his silence, Frank continued.

"You're right, Nico. No boyfriend would let that happen. You know the deal with Piper and Jason? Percy has the same thing with Luke." Nico looked up at Frank with wide eyes.

"No boyfriend would let that happen; that's why Luke lets it happen— they're not involved outside of the deal, Nico."

Nico felt light-headed, and slapped a hand against the cool wall to keep from swaying.

"So why didn't Percy…"

"I don't know, Nico, but I do know you have to pick your ass up and _talk_ to him, because if you don't you're gonna miss something amazing." Nico was still holding his tongue, but Frank could tell it was because he was trying to compute this newfound realisation.

"To be honest, I saw Luke's fucked up face, and I thought it was Percy. Once in a while, he fights back, and Luke beats him up like that. But, I'm glad someone punched Luke, and I'm pretty sure Percy is too." Nico scoffed at the last part.

"I seriously doubt that. Percy probably hates me for getting involved," Nico punch the wall he was leaning on. "He told me not to!"

"Hey! Nico, Percy _told_ me he was going to thank you but you ran before he could! Why won't you just _talk to him?!"_

Nico sobered up. "I thought he hadn't told you anything since last week…"

Franks gave a You-Can't-Blame-Me-For-Trying shrug of innocence, but Nico wasn't concerned with being angry.

"He wasn't mad?"

"Excusing the fact we're in a sanatorium, no, Nico, he's not mad."

A rare grin stretched across Nico's face as the content of their conversation fully hit him. Percy was single, he didn't even like Luke. The grin faltered. Percy didn't like Nico, either, though.

"Hey man, you'll never find out if you don't talk to him." Frank said, reading his mind. Nico forced the smile back onto his face, and with a nod of confidence, he headed off back to the dining hall, only to stop and turn around again.

"Wait, how many of these deals does he have?" A sad smile made its way to Frank's face.

"Just… Talk to him, Nico." Frank left before Nico could think about his words.

* * *

><p>Nico hurried back to the dining hall, where pretty much everyone had gone back to their rooms after breakfast. Nico's eyes scanned the room until they came upon the table he was sitting at with Hazel. Hazel was gone, but Percy sat in her place. His hair was ruffled up, and he would've looked really cute if his expression wasn't so broken.<p> 


End file.
